La cientifica y el asesino
by Alguien aburrido
Summary: Un asesino fue contratado para acabar con la señorita Mei, sin embargo... su trabajo se complicara. *Perdon si es un mal summary, es mi primera historia :'v*
1. chapter 1

La nieve se derretía a mi paso, dejaba un rastro de vapor, el ecopunto estaba vacío... sin embargo, había signos de vida anteriormente.

-Tazas de café...- Dije para mi mismo observando las diferentes tazas que había, verifique mi reloj de muñequera, eran las 15:00 horas, sin embargo, mi temperatura corporal estaba aumentado demasiado según mi reloj.

Tuve que inyectarme mas de lo recomendado por mis jefes para controlar mi temperatura, hecho esto, continúe investigando el ecopunto.

Pasaron los minutos y no encontré nada, la información que buscaba, pero encontré algo que me podría ser de ayuda, una fotografía y un vídeo, descargue ambos archivos a mi PDA de mi brazo que tenia en mi brazo derecho, veré el vídeo mientras sigo las marcas en la nieve...

-Parece que han arrastrado algo... no es pesado ni tampoco ligero... menos de 20 kilos... no, menos de 15 kilos, diría- Hablar solo es un hábito mio... pero, casi siempre recibo una respuesta...

—Deberías darte prisa...— Susurro alguien, sin embargo, ya sabia quien era.

-Lo se, pero no quiero cometer errores...- Dije comprobando mi arma, la guarde en mi sobaquera... es inútil en estas condiciones.

—Pronto se hará de noche... recomendaría usar el piolet— Dijo la voz con una severa risa.

Continúe siguiendo el rastro, escuchaba el vídeo mientras seguía el rastro.

-Mei... sera de origen chino o japones, pero parece más japonesa que china- Decía viendo el vídeo mientras caminaba.

Es un milagro que ella sobreviviera y no enloqueciera por estar sola, bueno, acompañada por los cadáveres de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, y las baterías... es un otro milagro que aún habían, incluyendo la comida en buenas condiciones...

Seguí el rastro hasta que empecé a sudar de nuevo, volví a inyectarme antes de seguir.

Me resulta increíble que ella saliera con pocos suministros... supongo que este trabajo sera mas fácil que los demás.

Y allí fue donde me la encontré, ella me observaba asustada, me limitaba a mirarla detrás de mi visor.

Ya habíamos peleado antes, ella es hábil... pero no lo suficiente, pero logro herirme, un merito que tengo que decirle.

-Todas mis víctimas han sido incapaces de herirme... sin embargo tu lo lograste, por lo que te daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor- Decía mientras observaba mi herida, era un corte no tan profundo en el brazo, sin embargo me quite el abrigo que portaba para mostrarle mi herida, tan pronto como termine la frase, de la herida empezó a salir vapor ardiente y comenzó a cerrarse, tras eso, me volví a poner el abrigo.

Mei no decía nada, debe de ser por el miedo de recibir una muerte asegurada.

Levante mi piolet lo mas alto que pude y...

Simplemente... No pude... Algo dentro mio me lo negaba... Era algo diferente a lo que yo conocía... Pero... No se que es... Humillado me retire, no tenia las suficientes fuerzas... Por ahora...

—Eres débil...— Le escuche susurrar gravemente.


	2. Simplemente no pude

"Simplemente no pude..."

Ahí estaba yo, un asesino con un río de cadáveres encontrando sus fuerzas para acabar con su objetivo... que humillación...

—Eso es debilidad... — Susurro de nuevo.

-Callate.

—Debes de admitirlo, aún sin querer... sigues siendo humano y una cara bonita detiene todo... inclusive a nosotros...

-¿Cara bonita?, ¿estas insinuando que ella..m?, no seas estúpido por favor...- Le dije con cierta rabia hacia la voz, sin embargo... el conservó la cama, como siempre...

—No lo estoy insinuando, y además, esto nunca había sucedido, a pesar de tus intentos de no sentir sentimientos, caíste con una cara bonita.

A pesar de que quería negarlo... tenia razón... lo que había sentido con ella, era nuevo, a pesar de que he asesinado hombres y mujeres, incluyendo mujeres atractivas... hay algo en esa "cara bonita"...

—¿Que harás ahora?.

Mire mi reloj antes de contestar.

-Tengo aun 7 horas de oscuridad, presumiendo que el miedo que observe en sus ojos sea real, se habrá ido.

—Estas sacando vapor de nuevo.

Verifique mi temperatura corporal, 40 grados, volví a inyectarme antes de continuar con mi trabajo.

La nieve y el frío, hacia suficiente frío como para matar, en especial sin suficiente equipo especial... además había una tormenta de nieve

—Mira abajo...

-¿Eh?.

Observe a la señorita Mei tirada en el suelo, estaba casi muerta, el frío le tuvo que afectar también al pequeño robot aquel...

—¡Vamos es nuestra oportunidad!— Casi grito el.

-Callate, esto sera rápido...- Dije agarrando el piolet con ambas manos, pero... si fuera el maldito destino... sentí un golpe en el pecho.

—¡Vamos!.

-Yo... no puedo...- Dije mientras caía de rodillas.

—¡Vamos, no puedes dejar que te gane la debilidad ahora!...— El decía una y otra vez, hasta que repentinamente se callo...

–Vámonos... este lugar es muy peligroso para ella– Escuche a otra voz susurrar, esta era mas tranquila.

-Si... debería...?.

–Si, no puedes dejarla aquí.

Levante a la señorita Mei y la coloque sobre mis hombros, también llevaba sus cosas...

–Deja que tu temperatura aumente, ella estará bien.

-...Eso espero...

Así anduve durante horas hasta que amaneció, llegue a un punto donde decidí cargarla en mis brazos para darle mas calor y así no se congelara.

Encontré un pueblo fantasma, no es que sea la gran cosa... pero es algo.

-Supongo que debería quedarme con ella...- Dije entrando a una de las casas, la deje en un pequeño sofá que había y... le quite la ropa mojada por la nieve.

Le cobije con mi abrigo y suéter, y me senté en el suelo.

–Bien hecho, lo esperaba de ti– Le escuche susurrar alegre y aliviado...

Pero... yo también me sentía aliviado...


	3. Sindrome de estocolmo

Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Los datos son inútiles, he pasado horas comprobando si hay algo escondido, pero no, son simples datos de climatología...

-Son inútiles...- Dije observando por la ventana, había una pequeña tormenta afuera.

Viene siendo un nivel mas de la decepción... ya van diferentes trabajos que terminan siendo así.

–Esta despertando, procura no hacerle daño.

Cuando volteé observe a la señorita Mei agarrándose la cabeza y apunto de salir del sofá.

-No te recomendaría hacer eso.

Mei no contesto.

-Aparte de estos datos, ¿había mas?.

Mei no contesto...

-Mire señorita Mei, me caracterizan por no torturar a mis rehenes, no me obligue a cambiar eso- Respondí ante su silencio.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que ella contesto.

-S-solo eran esos...

Suspire claramente decepcionado, la señorita Mei lo noto, haciendo que entrara mas en calma.

-¿P-porque me rescato?- Pregunto ella un poco tranquila y menos tensa como antes.

-Yo no le haría preguntas a mi secuestrador si yo fuera usted, no se sabe que podría hacerle- Le respondí, haciendo que se callara.- A todo esto, ¿porque me pregunta cosas?, ¿acaso soy su amigo?, no confunda un acto de piedad con amistad.

-Te haría falta amigos...- Susurro Mei casi inaudible.

-Yo no puedo tener amigos ni familiares, la mayoría mueren por mi trabajo o se alejan lo suficiente de mi, por lo que le pido, no diga cosas si no me conoce.

Nunca creí verme en la situación actual... había caído la noche y Mei se había dormido, lo único que nos iluminaba era una simple vela y la chimenea de la pequeña casa, incluyendo a ese pequeño robot... Lo peor es que estoy empezando a tener sueño... ya llevo un par de días sin dormir, ahora estoy entrando en un estado de letargo y esforzándome por no dormir...

Empecé a bostezar y a sentir los ojos pesados... aproveche que Mei estaba dormida para quitarme mi equipo facial el cual se componía por una mascara de snowboard y unas gafas negras para la nieve.

Ahora YO, un ASESINO, estoy cuidando a mi OBJETIVO...

–Es por una meta en común... debes de dejar de pensar como un asesino.

-Claro... llevo casi toda mi vida siendo un asesino, ahora dejare de pensar como uno.- Dije un tanto adormilado.

–Sera mejor que duermas, aunque sean unas pocas horas, pero deberías dormir.

Me rasque la barba creciente que tenia antes de bostezar.

Me encamine a una esquina que había y me senté en el suelo, era la esquina mas alejada que había de Mei, me senté con las rodillas flexionadas y metí mi cabeza entre mis brazos los cuales estaban apoyados en las rodillas... supongo que estaré bien...

Cuando me levante, note algo extraño... aun seguía siendo de noche, pero, al tocarme el hombro, note un suéter blanco sobre mis hombros... ahora que lo recuerdo... este suéter es de Mei...

Al levantarme, note que Mei seguía durmiendo, pero ella no tenia su suéter...

-Gracias...- Susurré lo mas bajo que pude para no despertarla.

-De nada...- Susurro ella bostezando.

Voltee para mirarla a los ojos, y preguntarle ciertas cosas...

-¿Porque?.

-¿Eh?.- Pregunto ella mientras se rascaba los ojos.

-¿Porque no huyo cuando podía?, usted me vio que yo estaba dormido, pudo aprovechar ese momento para escapar.

-A pesar de que me ha amenazado de muerte antes... se comporto bien conmigo en cierta forma y cuido de mi cuando yo estaba inconsciente... también fue bastante caballeroso... lo menos que podía hacer era devolverle el favor.

Me quede en silencio unos segundos...

-Sera mejor que vuelva a dormir...- Dije volviendo a la esquina.

Ella un tanto confusa se volvió a recostar en el sofá.

Yo... yo no lo entiendo... yo no... entiendo...

Mi mente se empezaba abrumar demasiado... era incapaz de gestionar una palabra sin tartamudear...

—Debiste de matarla cuando tuviste la ocasión... — Susurro aquella voz maliciosa y oscura.

-Callate...- Susurré intentando callar a mis pensamientos e intentar pensar con claridad.

–Confió en ti, se que harás lo correcto.– Dijo esta vez aquella voz serena y confiable.

Por primera vez no se que hacer y no entiendo la situación... lo peor es que... la confiable voz... creo que es mi cordura.


	4. Debilidad y cambio

Aviso de suma importancia: Lo siento por no traer este capitulo hace tiempo, me dio un bloqueo del escritor muy fuerte, pero aqui esta, espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

Debilidad y cambio.

Mei se despertó con los ruidos de disparos, dio rápidos vistazos a la habitación, no se encontraba aquel tipo... Mei volvió a escuchar los disparos, ella se tiro al suelo.

Tras unos segundos de silencio vio como ese tipo entro por la puerta con un rifle de asalto en una mano.

-Tenemos que irnos.- Dijo el tipo.

-¡¿Que paso afuera?!.- Pregunto Mei.

-Talon... fracase la misión y ellos decidieron matarme...- Respondió el tipo.- Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos en 5 minutos.

Mei asintió antes de ponerse su abrigo.

Sabia que ella me traería problemas... mas aun si era de overwatch... mis antiguos compañeros ahora están en mi contra... perfecto... simple y llanamente perfecto.

Salí por mas madera para la chimenea, hasta que ellos comenzaron a disparar sin dudarlo dos veces... sin embargo, el clima estaba de mi lado, la tormenta cubrió mi rastro para atacar a uno por la espalda con el piolet, un golpe seco en el cuello fue suficiente para penetrar la armadura que tenia, agarre su arma para acabar con los demás que no escucharon el golpe.

Tenia buen armamento, un rifle de asalto bastante cómodo con munición térmica, lo que permite que no se encasquille la bala por el frío... me sorprende que Talon intente matar a uno de sus agentes mas leales que tiene... pero debí de esperarlo...

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- Me pregunto Mei mirándome a los ojos.

-Si... por cierto... mi nombre es Samael.

Avanzábamos por el interminable desierto helado, ahora que Mei sabe mi nombre, supongo que debo acompañarla hasta lo que viene siendo Canadá, después de eso... no se que hacer...

—Morir en una cloaca.

–Intentar sobrevivir.

Mis ideas no son claras, estoy demostrando bastante debilidad... desde que conocí a Mei, de la mala manera, he demostrado debilidad... pero ahora sabiendo que Talon, MI FAMILIA, me quiere ver muerto... incluyendo mi figura paternal... *suspiro* Estoy como para morir de la risa...

-¿Estas seguro que te encuentras bien?.

-Disculpa?.

-Te veo mucho mas recaído de lo normal, cuando te conocí por primera vez observe a un hombre de sangre fría y decidido, la segunda vez que te vi, me estabas cargando en tus brazos... luego pude ver tu lado mas humano... ahora... puedo ver tristeza en tus ojos.

Suspire antes de responder...

-Sigamos, luego hablaremos...- Dije antes de continuar caminando por el desierto helado.

—Sabia que era una mala misión, una única superviviente, una base abandonada durante 9 años y también que esta en medio de la nada... lo único en que fallamos fue en confiar en Gabriel...— Decía Rencor un tanto desanimado.

-Mei, puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Si, claro Samael.

-¿Conocías a Gabriel Reyes?.

\- Si, era una buena persona, fue bastante amable conmigo cuando lo conocí, y... que hay de ti?.

-Disculpa?.

-¿Que puedes contar sobre ti?.

-Tengo 40 años.

-¿Algo mas?.

-Lo demás te lo contare con el tiempo... por ahora, no necesito contarme mas.

Mei se quedo en silencio, igual que Rencor y Cordura... alguien como yo tiene muchos problemas... y no literalmente hablando...

-¿Porque trabajabas para Talon?.- Pregunto Mei ignorando completamente el comentario anterior...

-Ellos saben conseguir gente, hospitales, asilos... incluso la morgue, ellos me encontraron ahí, mi cadáver yacía sobre una plancha de metal en un enorme cajón, mis padres vendieron mi cadáver para pruebas "científicas".

-Quizás te moleste la pregunta... ¿como eran esas pruebas?.

-Me resucitaron para quemar mi piel en ácidos, quemar mis nervios con acero en rojo vivo... o experimentar con mis órganos y sangre...- Decía mientras veía mi reloj de muñeca, mi temperatura esta en un nivel estable...

-¿Que... que le pasa a tu sangre?.

-Mi sangre y cuerpo aumenta de temperatura de forma incontrolable, tiene partes malas como buenas... algunas cosas son buenas... cierto nivel de regeneración, una vista perfecta y poca cosa mas.

-Lo malo supongo que es tu temperatura.

-Si, así es.

-¿Que pasa si llega muy alta tu temperatura?.- Me pregunto Mei, haciendo que una imagen horrenda pasara por mi mente... **_"Delirium"_**...

-Nada bueno sucede, de acuerdo?, nada bueno...- Dije con cierto temor en mis palabras... no necesito hablar de el en estos momentos... solo espero no tener que encontrarme con mas asesinos... no me quedan tantas inyecciones...


	5. Herido

Herido.

Han pasado varios días desde que no he visto a Mei, recientemente he estado siguiéndola para ver que a estado haciendo, actualmente esta en los ángeles, ella no sabe que estoy aquí y eso me alivia hasta cierto punto.

Pero yo estoy por un motivo diferente. En los Angeles se encuentra un laboratorio que fue abandonado por Talon hace 5 años, confió en que Talon habrá quemado las pruebas o destruido el laboratorio, pero, no estoy aquí por ese laboratorio.

 ** _Gordey_** **_Yefimof_** , se llama así uno de los Pocos que trabajaron con mi sangre, y el segundo responsable de crear esta abominación.

Se fue de Talon hace dos semanas, y actualmente vive tranquilamente con su familia.

Retiro lo de tranquilamente, encontré a su esposa e hijos con un tiro en la cabeza dentro de su hogar, lo que me preocupa no es eso... es la tranquilidad que hay.

Camine por los pasillos del hogar, simplemente hay silencio.

Encontré el despacho de Gordey, el estaba sentado en su silla, tenia una copa de vino y un arma en la otra.

-Samael... aquí estas...- Dijo Gordey.

-Vamos sientate hijo, quieres una copa?.- Pregunto Gordey.

-No gracias.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Gordey sirviéndose mas vino.

-Iré al grano Gordey, donde esta la cura?.

-Samael, Samael... tu de verdad crees que me dirían a MI donde esta la cura?, por supuesto que no.

-¿Sabes algo por lo menos?.

-Si, pero tendrás que hacerme un favor...

-Depende, dime cual.

-Quiero que me quites la vida... si me dejas vivo... Talon me haría cosas peores...

-Mencionaban un lugar llamado **_"Abraxas"_** , un lugar inhóspito y ardiente como el mismísimo infierno, pero **_"Abraxas"_** fue destruido hace muchos años atrás según lo que escuche.

-¿Y como se que esta información no es falsa?.

-Porque Talon envió tres exploradores y ninguno regreso.

Después de eso, hubo un silencio... Gordey dejo el arma en su escritorio, la agarre y le apunte a Gordey.

-Adiós Samael.

-Descansa en paz, Gordey.- Dije.

Un disparo atravesó la nuca de Gordey, matándolo al instante... pero no fui yo quien le disparo, logre observar unos puntos rojos a lo lejos...

-¡¿Widow...?!.- Tan pronto como dije su nombre, recibí un disparo en el pecho.

—¡¿ESA MUJER?!, ¡MALDITA SEA!.— Grito Rencor.

-Objetivo caído.- Dijo Widowmaker por radio.

-Acribillalo.- Respondió Reaper.

-Claro que si.

—¡¡¡VAMOS... SAMAEL!!!.— Gritaba Rencor.

-¿Que... paso...?.- Pregunto un adormilado Samael.

–¡Te dispararon!, ¡LEVANTATE!.

-¿De... verdad?...- Pregunto Samael... la perdida de sangre estaba preocupando a los dos.

—¡Suficiente!, ¡tomare el control!.— Dijo Rencor determinado.

–¡Vamos!, ¡hay que llevarlo con alguien!.

Rencor procedió a controlar a Samael, un procedimiento doloroso para Samael, pues sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo sangre.

Samael grito de dolor, antes de verse opacado por el silencio...

—Listo.— Dijo Rencor levantándose con dificultad.

–¡Rápido!, ¡vete de ese lugar!.

Cuando Rencor avanzo hasta la ventana, Widowmaker entró por la puerta, Rencor al verla instintivamente se lanzo por la ventana, pero Widowmaker logro darle de nuevo.

La casa de Gordey estaba en una pequeña colina, por lo que la caída de Rencor no fue muy suave...

—¡Maldita sea esa mujer!.— Grito Rencor en la calle.

–Procura llegar a con Mei, ella es quizás la única salvación de Samael.

—*Suspiro* Sigo sin cambiar mi opinión.— Dijo Rencor mientras corría por los callejones.

–Eso no importa ahora, si te detienes, quizás Widowmaker acabe con Samael.

—Lo se, entrare por las cloacas para perderla.— Dijo Rencor antes de parar enfrente de una alcantarilla.

Rencor con dificultad perdió a Widowmaker... y con aun mas dificultad pudo llegar hasta la casa de Mei, bueno, no era una casa, era un departamento, pero saben a lo que me refiero.

Rencor tuvo que entrar por el techo, dejando mucha sangre por el proceso, con dificultad y mareos, logro llegar hasta la puerta Mei, la cual estaba despierta.

—Supongo que ahora... que ahora sigue tocar a la puerta...— Rencor se apoyo al lado de la puerta antes de proceder a tocar.

Sin embargo, Rencor se desmayo, cayendo al inevitablemente.

Comentario: Lo siento si este capitulo es corto, pero añadir lo que yo queria al final no me gusto, y preferi guardarlo para el siguiente.

Gracias por tu comentario Tarukistark.


	6. Revelacion 6:16

Revelación 6:16

Nota: Lo siento de verdad por tardar tanto, me da algunas veces un bloqueo del escritor tan fuerte que no se como continuar, pero al final, aqui esta, gracias por leer.

Samael se despertaba lentamente, con mucho dolor y calor contemplaba la vista.

Era Mei, ella estaba ahí, Samael estaba postrado en una cama de hospital, Mei se había dormido en un pequeño sofá junto a el... este nublado por sus pensamientos, acarició el cabello de Mei.

—Deja de hacerlo... vas a despertarla.

Samael retiro la mano del cabello de Mei... este tras pensarlo varias veces, si Abraxas era real o no, necesitaría ayuda, no de overwatch... involucrar a overwatch convendría con ello mas problemas...

-Tendré que volver a casa...- Dijo Samael.

Samael se levanto de la cama con cuidado sin alertar a Mei, sin embargo, su estado de salud actual no le permitió moverse tan bien, cayo al suelo dejándose de rodeos.

-Maldición...- Dijo Samael levantándose con dificultad.

Mei al escuchar el golpe de Samael contra el suelo, esta se despertó.

Al ver a Samael intentando levantarse, ella rápidamente se levanto de la silla y corrió para ayudarlo.

-¡¿Que pensabas?!, ¡aun estas herido!.- Dijo Mei preocupada.

-Necesito irme Mei, no es seguro que yo este aquí.

-¡Pero estas herido!.

-Tan pronto como me vaya se me cerraran, no importa que este herido, necesito irme.

-Samael... me preocupa que puedas morir... hace unos días estuviste así de cerca de morir, solo quedate por unos días mas, por favor.- Dijo Mei casi suplicando.

Rencor y Cordura nunca vieron algo parecido, que alguien estuviese tan preocupado por Samael era extraño, lo mas cercano que ha tenido han sido unas recomendaciones por parte de su antiguo colega Gabriel.

-... - Solo vino silencio por parte de Samael.

Mei miraba a los ojos de Samael, el cual estaba en shock.

Cordura y Rencor eran incapaces de estructurar una palabra, hasta que Samael rompió el duro silencio.

-Me... me quedare unos días mas, hasta que mis heridas sanen...- Dijo Samael regresando a la cama del hospital.

-Gracias...- Dijo Mei.

No puedo creer que siga aquí... hemos estado en un largo silencio, si no me hubiera caído estaría en camino a Seúl en estos momentos... *suspiro* Solo espero recuperarme pronto...

-¿Cuantos días estuve inconsciente...?.- Pregunte.

-3 días...- Respondió Mei.

-¿Tienes mis jeringas?.- Pregunte.

-Si, toma.- Dijo Mei.

-Gracias.- Dije antes de inyectarme.

Sentí como la medicina recorría mis venas... odio cuando pasa eso.

-¿Como sabias donde encontrarme?.- preguntó Mei.

-Larga historia.

-Quiero escucharla.

Suspire...

-Te seguí hace un par de días... quizás suene como un acosador, pero fue por tu bien, necesitaba saber si algún agente de Talon te perseguía... como pude ver que no, me sentí mejor y continúe con mi investigación, hasta que me dispararon y... aquí estamos.

-Sabes que podías habérmelo dicho...

-Lo se... pero no quería correr riesgos contigo...

-Oye... quien es _ **Delirium**_?.- Pregunto Mei.

-Leí unas notas que tenias en tu chaqueta... en una venia una revelación.- Dijo Mei sin terminar, pues yo la interrumpi.

-Revelación 6:16: "Y decían a los montes y a las peñas: Caed sobre nosotros y escondernos del rostro de aquel que está sentado sobre el trono, y de la ira del Cordero"

-Si, pero quien es Delirium?.

-Es el Cordero, es el mal, es la muerte... solo imagina cualquier cosa relacionada con el mal o la muerte propia... eso es Delirium.- Dije con temor en mis propias palabras...

Mei se quedo callada...

-Y... donde esta el?...

-Dentro mio... el sale cuando tiene oportunidad y cuando lo hace...

-No tienes que decirlo... si no te gusta.

-Gracias...

-¿Que tan importante es tu investigación?.

-Es... es para contrastar a Delirium, la NECESITO si quiero tener una vida normal... aunque lo dudo... Talon tras saber eso, me cazara con aún mas furia.

-Oh...

—Tus heridas están cerradas... desde hace rato, deberías decirle.

–Dejalo tener un momento de tranquilidad, también necesita descansar.

-¿Tienes familia?.- Pregunto Mei.

-Si, una familia con padre y madre, dos hermanos y un perro.

-¿Se encuentran bien?.- Pregunto Mei con una sonrisa.

-Mi perro murió...- Dije con cierta tristeza, después de todo, seguía siendo mi mejor amigo...

-Oh...

-No te pongas triste, vivió una vida feliz gracias a mi familia...- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mei volvió a sonreír...

Samael... a pesar de que soy su "Rencor", me siento mas como un consejero suyo, justo como Cordura.

Cordura y yo somos sus pilares, los pilares que evitan que el caiga en el oscuro e inmenso vacio... "Delirium" es ese vacío.

Delirium ya ha hecho caer a Samael una vez, trayendo con el la transformación en de el "Adversario", una forma mas impura de Delirium...

Samael tomo un aspecto tan blanco como una perla, los ojos se hicieron en una tonalidad amarilla con la esclerótica negra, aumento de tamaño y se hizo más delgado.

Dos enormes cuernos negros salieron de su cabeza y su boca desapareció, una enorme capa negra lo cubrió.

Delirium casi envía al olvido una ciudad en México, pero un antiguo héroe de Overwatch lo detuvo.

Después de eso, Delirium sigue durmiendo...

Sin embargo, Samael se ha hecho mas fuerte, gracias a Mei... a pesar de que yo diga que debió de matarla cuando tuvo oportunidad... me alegro que Samael haya encontrado la felicidad.


	7. El Señor Foster

El señor Foster.

Reaper caminaba hacia un enorme despacho, al entrar encontró al señor Foster enfrente de la enorme ventana que daba hacia la ciudad de Seúl.

El señor Foster siempre vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja, pero, recientemente había vestido también unas gafas negras, luego estas fueron reemplazadas por un casco del mismo color.

—Entra Reyes.— Dijo Foster.— ¿Que sucedió con nuestro desertor?, ¿finalmente murió?.— Preguntó.

—No, aun sigue con vida.

—Me sorprende de Widowmaker, sabiendo de su regeneración parcial, le disparo en el pecho... que sabes sobre el?.

—Lo ultimo que sabemos fue que abandono Estados Unidos.

—Es inteligente, pero recuerda Reyes, tiene defectos... esos defectos no lo dejaran vivir por mucho mas tiempo.

—Así es señor, pero mi pregunta aquí sigue siendo la misma que dije con anterioridad.

Foster suspiro.

—¿Es Samael alguna clase de demonio?, cuando esa cosa tuvo control sobre el se transformo en el _**"adversario"**_ según el.— Pregunto Reaper.

—No, remotamente no.

—... Usted como sabe eso?.— Pregunto Reaper.

Foster volteo a verlo, este soltó una pequeña risa antes de quitarse el casco.

— **Porque yo se como son** _**demonios**_...— Dijo Foster revelando sus **ojos amarillentos** los cuales brillaban en la oscuridad.

Reaper retrocedió levemente.

Foster se coloco el casco antes de continuar.

—Tienes menos de un mes para darle caza Reyes, no quiero que nos empiece a dar problemas, puedes irte.— Dijo Foster.

Reaper se dio media voltea y empezó a caminar.

—Gabriel.

—¿Si?.

—Matalo, no quiero que te encariñes con el... Widowmaker aun sigue con esa estupidez de su exmarido, no quiero que posiblemente seas reemplazado al igual que ella.— Decía Foster antes de ver las fotografías de Amélie y su marido en el escritorio.

Reaper finalmente se retiro del despacho, al salir este recordó unas palabras que le dijo a su antiguo discípulo... "Procura no enamorarte, idiota".

Reaper suspiro al ver el resultado.

El señor Foster observo como Reaper salia del despacho, tan pronto como salio, este escuchó a alguien susurrar.

— **Me sorprende...** — Susurro aquella voz.

—¿Que?, ¿su lealtad?.

— **No, la lealtad en una simple herramienta al igual que el honor...**

—¿Entonces que?.

— **El valor que tiene de preguntar eso... Samael es un simple estorbo en nuestros planes.**

—Exacto, desde el principio sabíamos que seria un problema.

— **Te equivocas Foster... no fue desde un principio, fue cuando** **tuvo una ligera interacción con el cristal de Abraxas... ahí fue donde nació el problema.** — Decía la voz mientras se materializaba en una sombra con los ojos amarillentos.

— **Así es Foster... el tiene a mi hermanito...** — Dijo la sombra con claro odio en sus palabras.

—Delirium...?, se hace llamar así, no?.

— **Si... es una lastima... aun es tan joven, pero tendré esa satisfacción al escuchar que fue asesinado...**

—Igual que yo... _ **Witness**_... igual que yo.— Dijo Foster antes de que la sombra desapareciera.

Gracias por leer :D, tambien gracias por tus consejos Maestro Guerrero.


End file.
